


Connor One Shot Collection

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: A Series Of Oneshots Surrounding Connor, Please Feel Free To Request Something To Me. As Long As The Oneshot Is About Connor.While I don't ship Connor/Hank, I don't mind writing it if it gets requested. I'm sorry, I also do not write straight ships, but will do friendship ones for the female characters.





	Connor One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Markus/Connor  
> Connor doesn't have a good day at work, but it's a good thing that he has such a lovely boyfriend waiting at home for him.

By now, Markus has mastered the art of reading all of Connor's moods. Able to perfectly tell what was causing trouble to his loved one without asking if there was something amiss. On the good days, Markus has noted that there very few of the good days, Connor would come into the household with a presence that had screamed happiness. He would get caught up in his words as he retold a story that had taken place in the precinct, usually something funny that Hank had done. That left the terrible days when Connor's whole presence had been drenched in sadness that tore at Markus' android heart.

Tonight seemed as though it was going to be one of those horrible nights.

 

'Con?' Markus had been seated in front of the easel, a pallet of paints in one hand and a brush in the other. The older android had heard the front door open up, his ears picking up on the slow and staggering steps instead of the hopeful ones that he longed to hear. Getting up from his stool, Markus had placed his tools down before leaving the art studio in search of his boyfriend, finding the said man in the kitchen leaning against the ceramic sink. Hearing the footsteps working their way towards him, Connor looked up to see his loved one standing in the doorway. It only took one glance at the LED light still in the side of his boyfriend's head to know that there was something amiss; for it was flashing between yellow and red every few moments.

'Hello, love. Are you alright?' Connor shook his head as he moved from where he was leaning to wrap his arms around Markus' waist and bury his face against the crock of the elder's neck. The moment was silent, the Jericho leader not saying a word as he ran fingers through Connor's hair and kept the other wound around the other's shoulders. Holding him close and tight against his body. 'Do you want to talk about your day, Con?' It didn't really come that much of a shock to Markus when the Detective had shaken his head, instead opting to take a deep breath before he lifted his head. Soft eyes met ones filled with love, mismatched eyes holding nothing but concern and worry for his boyfriend. Markus understood that sometimes Connor would rather forget around his problems when he comes home, rather choosing to bask in the love his has here over the negative feelings he deals with at work.

'Can you show me what you've been painting, please?' Connor's request is light and soft, and as if Markus would ever be able to say no when his love is looking at him like a kicked puppy. 'Of course, follow me.' Smiled the older of the two androids, keeping his hands tightly wrapped around Connor's own as he led the way back towards the art studio. A place that Connor would spend hours inside just watching as Markus painted as if everything around him had faded until it was just him and the canvas. It was completely enchanting to watch Markus bring his imagination to life after listening to people say that it was possible for 'things like them'.

 

When his sights had landed on the painting, a smile couldn't help itself but worm its way onto Connor's face; eyes lighting in happiness and fondness. 'Sumo.' Whispered the Detective android as he took a step closer towards the still wet canvas, eyes going over every single detail that Markus had worked on. 'You don't get to see your favourite dog as much, so I thought I would paint this for you, love.' And just like that, Connor's eyes had filled with tears as he moved from where he was standing and into Markus' arms once again, taking calming and deep breaths despite not needing to breathe.

'You're so sweet, you know that?' Connor's voice is muffled by Markus' shirt, but the other had heard the words loud and clear without much strain. 'I just love you, Connor.' Replied Markus and Connor shook his head as he sighs and wipes his eyes after pulling away from the warm embrace of his boyfriend, if it was up to him he would never leave the safety of Markus' arms. 'I'm sorry, today has been such a horrific day. Everything is overwhelming.' This time it was Markus who shook his head, reaching up to run his thumb under Connor's eye in a comforting motion, the younger ever so slightly leaning into the palm against his cheek. 'No need for apologies, Connor. Your work is extremely stressful, I understand.' Begun the taller of the two, brushing the stands of Connor's hair back, and his eyes were full of nothing but love and understanding for the man in his arms. 'Please remember my offer for you to talk about it, I'll happily listen if you need me to.' He doesn't need to, but Markus makes sure to offer once more just so Connor knows that he really is there to listen if it is needed of him. 'I know, thank you. I think I just need a shower and a movie night?' Connor's tone is questioning, and Markus doesn't even hold a moment of hesitation before he is nodding his head; ushering his partner out of the art studio. Light flicking off behind him.

'Of course, you go and have your shower and I'll get some movies ready for us.' Connor's smile is so thankful, the grumpy look from earlier gone and filled with so much affection and love. Leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, Connor places a hand on Markus' shoulder as the other places a hand on his hip; thumb rubbing soothing circles there. 'What would I do without you?' Quietly questioned the android as he shakes his head, giving one more peck on the lips before he is making his way towards the bathroom to shower, Markus standing still for a moment.

 

Sometimes he asks himself the same question, the feelings he holds when he is by Connor's side will never compete with anything else. When he's with Connor his chest fills with nothing other than love, body feeling warm and mind calm. He doesn't feel that with anyone else, and he knows then that it's love that he feels whenever he's around that silly little android. He would do anything for that man.

Smiling to himself, Markus goes about his business of setting up the living room for the sudden movie night. He gathers a blanket for the two of them, getting a few movies lined up so they simply run through with no need to change. He starts up the fireplace, not because they cold, but because he knows that Connor loves the feeling and happiness that it gifts him with. And if it makes Connor happy, then it's worth the time of setting it up and getting the wood burning.

 

\----------------

 

Half an hour later, the duo found themselves curled up together under a mint blanket as an old classic film is their entertainment. Markus is leaning against the back of the couch, Connor leaning heavily on him as his head rests against the other's shoulder; eyes shut as he listens to the movie; taking in the soothing sounds around him. He hears Markus' simulated breathing, how his chest moves up and down. He hears the crackling of the fireplace and the old film faintly in the background.

Home, everything sounds like home to him. He smiles to himself, maybe his bad wasn't so terrible after all; not when he has Markus to come back home to.


End file.
